The Tale of Legends
by starlight5279
Summary: When a disaster strikes the region of Ransei, Sumiko must join other warlords to find the cause of the wild pokemon attacking and stop it before the tension causes war to break out once more in the Ransei region.Full summary inside.Oc's NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

In the far off region of Ransei, one hundred years have passed since the Great Hero bonded with Arceus and defeated Nobunaga. After all the warlords had been given their kingdoms back, there was peace all through Ransei. If there was ever any fighting between warlords, as there often was, the Great Hero would quickly douse the flames of war that threatened to engulf the region once more. When the Great Hero passed, the whole region went into mourning. After a while, kingdoms started fighting again, forgetting everything the Great Hero had taught them, but there was no one to stop then anymore. They almost ended up destroying their beloved region. After seeing the pain and suffering they had caused, although they knew that they couldn't stop all the fighting, the warlords decided that every year they would hold a week-long meeting for all the warriors of Ransei to join and celebrate away from the harshness of war. Here there was no fighting, except for the occasional squabble for food or immature argument about whose pokemon was stronger, and everyone could relax, get to know new warlords or see old friends. Enter our main character and the newest warlord of Greenleaf, Sumiko, who is as shaky on her feet as a newborn deerling as she goes to her first Warrior Gathering .The Gathering commences as usual, this year it is being held in the kingdom of Fontaine, and Sumiko even makes a few friends. Everything is going fine until the fourth day, and then all hell breaks loose, the wild pokemon start going berserk. Cloaked in an eerie white aura, the water types start to destroy everything. All the warriors banded together to fend off the pokemon, and eventually the aura faded and the pokemon were back to normal. As soon as peace was restored, the fighting started again, this time the warlords turned against each other. Blaming each other left and right, even the calmest of the warlords lost their selves to the fighting and were acting just as brashly as the more hot-headed warlords. All the warlords soon angrily retreat to their homes. Tensions are high now; no one can trust anyone outside of their kingdoms. When the mysterious disaster happens again, this time in Avia, then unspoken promise to not make any alliances is broken. Small groups of warlords start to form, and now no one goes outside anymore unless they have at least three other people with them. Sumiko decides to create a group to go searching for the cause of this disaster.

* * *

Hey guys, I decided to write a Pokemon Conquest story because there doesn't seem to be a lot of them. I will be using the kingdoms from the game, but all the characters from the game will be dead. I would like to have some OC's submitted to fill up the spaces in the kingdoms. I will use all characters but some may only be one scene characters or they might change kingdoms to even the numbers.

**Rules!**

1. You may not start with a legendary pokemon, ALL warlords will get a legendary pokemon but I have already chosen who will get what. If later in the story you want a legendary pokemon and your character isn't a warlord then please pm me asking what pokemon you want and I will tell you if that pokemon is available and if I am willing to give you a legendary.

2. All pokemon will start at their first stage, unless their first stage is a baby pokemon like pichu or clefa then they can start at the next form. They will all eventually reach their final stage unless you specify which form you want your pokemon to stop you have a pokemon that has more than one evolution path like eevee please tell me what it is going to evolve into in its bio with 'first evolution-next evolution' in the species, but if it only has one evolution path then don't bother.

4. There are no regular trainers in this story, only warriors.

5. Warlords MUST be accepted by me and just because you fill out a form doesn't mean that you get the warlord, I am looking for well thought out bios for the warlords. Every other warrior type will be auto accepted so those are first come first serve.

6. Pokemon has to have a nickname to avoid confusion if two people want the same pokemon.

7. Your pokemon can NOT be the 'most powerful pokemon ever' or anything related to that.

8. You can only start with one pokemon, two if you're a warlord, but as the story progresses your team can grow up to 4 members, and 5 for warlords (Don't worry about leaving a spot for the legendary open).

9. Your pokemon can only have four moves. One of the moves it has to have is the one it has in the game, such as absorb for cottonee, the other three are your choice. But this only applies if your pokemon is in the game, if it isn't then just give it a relatively weak move and three others. Your pokemon can know any move that it can learn in the games, even tms. When your pokemon evolves you can choose if you want to change its move set, but you can only do this however many times your pokemon evolves.

10. Your pokemon's ability can be ether one it can have in Conquest or one that it can have in the main games.

11. No shiny or special colored pokemon please unless you ask me first and give me a good explanation on why they have to be shiny.

12. Please try to keep your pokemon within your special type(s).Normal types are allowed and one pokemon for transportation, such as the warlord of Violight can have a Pigeot to fly around the region.

13. plz use the form given

you read these rules put 'my character is cool' in the other section of your form. If you have read the rules and my character bios then put 'my character is AWESOME!'.

**Forms!**

Kingdom:  
Position(Warlord/Second in command/Strategist/Warrior serving a warlord/Traveling warrior):  
Name:  
Age(21 is minimum for warlords,18 for everyone else):  
Gender:  
Specialty type(s)(Warriors can have up to two but one of them has to be the same as their kingdom unless they are a traveling warrior ):  
Appearance(picture accepted):  
Starting Pokémon Team:  
Full team(This is the team that you warrior will have by the end of the story, please give me their basic forms so I know where to start)

Perfect Link(Only warlords are going to start with their perfect link but I need to know everyone's):  
Personality(At least one paragraph for warlords):  
Warrior Skill: (An ability you can activate only once during a battle that might help) Choose one from here serebii conquest / bushou power .shtml just remove spaces

What do they think of Sumiko:  
Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (you can pm me this once I have the character list up if you don't want to now)  
Other:

**Pokémon**

Name:  
Species:  
Type:  
Ability:  
Moves:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Link(The link is kinda like level but different. It's the bond between the pokemon and it's trainer. The stronger the bond, stronger the pokemon. Starting link should be below 40%):  
Other:

**My forms!**  
Kingdom: Greenleaf  
Position):Warlord  
Name: Sumiko(Mimi to those she is close to)  
Age:21  
Gender: Female  
Specialty type: Grass  
Appearance: images 4 . fanpop image / photos / 20200000 / Random - anime - kimono - girl - kogamis - spot - 20216604 - 346 - 400 . jpg again,remove spaces  
Starting Team: Cottonee  
Perfect Link:Cottonee line  
Personality: Although she is normally shy and demure Sumiko has a spitfire temper that is the polar opposite of her usually mellow self. Sumiko doesn't scare easily and is actually very adventurous, and would brave even a herd of corrupted pokemon to find a good spot to paint. She hates flirts and will often harshly lash out at them when they try and flirt with her. Sumiko often loses track of time whether it's looking after her siblings or painting them(although her little brothers would hardly stay still long enough to even get a good sketch).Sumiko is a very trusting person but betray her trust and it's not likely you will get it back. She has always loved the warmth and light of the sun, but sometimes she likes to sit inside, curled up in a comfy chair with a good book in one hand and a cup of hot tea in her other while she listens to the tapping of rain on the roof. Sumiko has always been a family person, fretting tirelessly if she can't be around at least one of her numerous siblings .The middle child of four children and the only girl Sumiko would be constantly helping her parents with her two twin younger brothers, Tamaki and Kyo , while her older brother ,Shiro, was out doing his own thing. Sumiko loves song birds and her violin almost as much as she loves her family and would listen to the beautiful music they both make day in and day out if she could .Because of a bad run in with a arbok,she is deathly afraid of poison types.  
Warrior Skill: Soft Light.  
Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:I will decide once I have all the characters I need  
Other:

Name: Shun  
Species: Cottonee  
Type: Grass  
Ability: Dodge  
Moves: Absorb, Energy Ball,Toxic,Return  
Gender: Female  
Personality: She does things her own way, with a free mind and independent spirit. This sometimes causes problems for those around her as it can make them very nervous. She loves sunny days with light breezes because that means that she can just relax with Sumiko. Although grass types are super-effective on water types,if Shun absorbs to much water then she will be weighed down and unable to fly until she dries off.  
Link:39%  
Other:

Name: Galileo  
Species: Togetic  
Type: Normal/Flying  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Metronome, Brick Break  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Being a dreamer, flying high in the skies has been Galileo's greatest dream for as long as he can remember, and now, he strives to reach it. As a result of working so hard for it, Galileo doesn't like to leave jobs in general half-done, and is always eager to take up tasks and complete them, especially if he gets to help people. When he was a young togepi, Galileo got sick very easily and as such,he has been dealing with a weak wing which keeps him from flying as high and as easily as other bird pokemon. He and Sumiko have been strengthening this wing of his for years and they still train very often, but he still isn't ready or capable of flying too high of an altitude just yet, or flying for a long period of time.  
Link:35%  
Other:

Final Team!

Name:Sophie  
Species:Deerling  
Type:Grass/Normal  
Ability: Sap Sipper  
Moves: Jump Kick, Camouflage,Tackle,Grass Knot  
Gender:Female  
Personality: Sophie is very standoffish and hates socializing in any way shape or form. The only pokemon that gain any of her attention are the ones personally trained by Sumiko, and not even all of Sumiko's pokemon have received anything more than a passing glance. Sophie is extremely attached to her trainer. After Sumiko saved the young deerling from an attacking Darmanitan Sophie instantly became will stand for absolutely NO form of separation from her warrior.  
Link:32%  
Other:

Name: Terra  
Species: Eevee-Leafeon  
Type: Normal  
Ability: Sprint  
Moves: Quick Attack, Dig,Trump Card,Iron Tail  
Gender: Female  
Personality: She's a random and fun-loving girl, being the type to giggle madly and spin around out of pure joy and also the type to arm wrestle you anytime, anywhere, just because. But even though she's a very up-beat and silly girl by heart, she indeed has a tendency to hide her true self by holding herself back. It is something she cannot control, though she tries. Terra often fools around in battle, playing with the opponent like a cat, and doesn't take hits well. She's known to poison or paralyze her opponents upon the first hit, but isn't strong enough to take down the opponent without it.  
Link:25%  
Other:

Name: Watson  
Species: Shroomish  
Type: Grass  
Ability: Effect Spore  
Moves: Absorb, Sludge Bomb,Seed Bomb, Headbutt  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Watson is quiet and calculative.. He's not brooding, or depressed, but it's easy to see how some may think so. Watson isn't one for carefree gallivanting or celebrating. He's a happy guy, but in his own way. He enjoys his solitude, with the exception of the rest of his team, whom he has a secret soft spot for. Every now and then Sumiko will call him "Watt" or "Watty," but he doesn't seem to enjoy the nickname.  
Link:21%  
Other:

If you have any problems,questions,or want to suggest something then please pm me.


	2. Character List

Ok so here is the list of all the characters I have so far,as you can see I need a lot more.I have enough to start the first chapter but I am sorta holding off uploading still needs some tweaking though so, unless I get a overload of new characters, it should be done in a few days.

* * *

Kingdom of Aurora(Normal):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Ignis(Fire):_Warlord:Satoshi/Jigo(Torchic)Satoshi is a bit strange,'he's bipolar on literally every spectrum, a trait that makes him both a foolish alliance and a devious device of destruction.'But in reality there is much more to this strange man than what meets the skill-Bustle  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kindom of Greenleaf (Grass):_Warlord:Sumiko/Shun(Cottonee)Sumiko is a shy and demure girl,but don't let that fool you into thinking that she is weak when push come shove Sumiko will push back with full force. She comes from a big family so she is very motherly to her troops but she is also extremely protective of of a bad run in with an Arbok,she is deathly afraid of poison types. Warrior skill-Soft light-_Restores the HP and status of all Pokémon.

_Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Fontaine (Water):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kindom of Violight (Electric):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Chrysalia (Bug):_Warlord:Akihiko/Inazuma(Joltic)A _sweet-hearted bumbling idiot,what he lacks in smarts Akihiko makes up for with his overloading abundance of hiko's likable and endearing attitude draws friends to him so he is never at a loss for allies, good because without them Chrysalia would have fallen the moment Akihiko became warlord. Akihiko tries to live up to his name, meaning 'bright prince' and be a "prince that loves everyone... and is also loved by everyone"* and as such his foolhardiness can get himself into trouble that others need to save him from, but it is rare to find someone who truly hates Akihiko for it. Warrior skill-Sacrifice- Lowers HP to 1. Increases Attack and Movement Range

Kingdom of Pugilis (Fighting):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Illusion (Physic):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Terrera (Ground):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Cragspur (Rock):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Avia (Flying):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Viperia (Poison):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Yaksha (Dark):_Warlord:Saki/Gojira(Larvitar)A flirtatious young woman,Saki is Jemisu's cousin and their closeness surely shows,she is sought after by many men but they never get very far,very few have had the power or courage to challenge Saki's dear cousin for skill-Under Covers—lowers all enemy forces' attack, accuracy, range, and defense  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Spectra (Ghost):_Warlord:Madara/Yami(Gengar)A 76 year old man,one that is know and loved by most people. Although Madara is nice enough,many soon find that he has suffered more than his fair share. He was taken away by Giratina to its own dimension and was force into making a contract with it. Warrior skill-Ghostly Fear—makes all enemies flinch for one turn.  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Valora (Steel):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Nixtorm (Ice):_Warlord:Open  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

Kingdom of Drangor(Dragon):_Warlord:Jemisu/Mikado(Charmander)Following in his great-grandfather's footsteps, Jemisu Oda is a ambitious man who hopes to unite the region Warrior skill-Brutality—raises Attack, Range, and Accuracy of self and all allies, but lowers Defense. Lasts for three rounds of combat.  
Second in command:Open  
Other warriors serving the warlord:None_

* * *

_Ok so that is all the characters so far,I will update this as the list fills you want to see a full bio of a character then please tell me and I will pm you their full bio._

_Ps:Yeah I know Madara breaks so many rules,but he has a really good plot to go with it all , so unless you have an awesome plot please don't think that you can make a character like him,and even if you do have an awesome plot I still might not accept your character if the plot can't fit into the story._

_Pps:I you get the reference at the * then you are amazing and get a lifetime supply of virtual cookies._

_-sent from my Ipad, my stupid laptop is broken T_T-  
_


End file.
